Crystal of Souls - Part 5
Previous Part Zelda's Room *'''A woman enters the room, and Link and Zelda turn around to see her*''' Woman: Princess! I'm glad to see you're awake! Link: Oh, uh, yes. I'm alright. *'''Now whispering to Zelda*''' Who is she? Zelda: This is Impa. She's my attendant and the captain of the Hyrulean Army. Impa: What were you doing down in the sewers? In the middle of the night, even! Link: Well...um...you see... Zelda: ...tell her everything. Link: What? But didn't you just say not to tell anybody? Zelda: Impa is an exception. She's like a mother to me. She needs to know this. Link: Okay then. Impa: Are you alright, Princess? Are you talking to me? Link: Impa, sit down. There's something I need to talk to you about... ... Link: ...So, I understand if this is a lot to take in. Impa: ...I...I understand... Zelda: Impa... Impa: So...the Princess is right here? I just can't see her? Link: Yeah. Only I can see her since I'm in her body or something. Impa: I see... Link: I'm actually surprised you believed me so quickly. Impa: The princess would never tell a lie, and with the strange occurrence in the sewers, I have reason enough to believe you. Link: So...we need your help! I need you to help teach me how to act while in Zelda's place, and we need you to take over the kingdom once I depart to find my body and stop Inertius before he can find the Crystal and the remaining Triforce pieces. Impa: Okay. I can do that. Zelda: Thank you, Impa. Link: Zelda says thanks. Impa: You've gotten the Princess' body filthy, so I'll tell the maids to run a bath for you. Afterwards, they'll prepare breakfast. But hear this, Link. You better treat the Princess' body with the highest respect, because there is no-one in this kingdom more important than her. Do you understand? Link: Yes, ma'am. Impa: Good. I'll see you at breakfast. *'''Impa leaves the room*''' Link: So...a bath...? Zelda: *'''Sigh*''' As much as I despise it, some things just can't be helped. Bathroom *'''Link is lying down in a round bathtub, with Zelda's (now his) head against the wall of the tub and with his now long, blonde hair hanging outside of it. Zelda watches with her face red, embarrassed that a boy is bathing in her body*''' Link: Wow. This is probably the greatest bath I've ever had! There's so much room in this tub, and your soft and smooth skin just makes the water feel even nicer! Zelda: Um...thanks...? Link: Is it always like this for you? Zelda: Yeah. I guess you can say I'm spoiled. Link: Well it only makes sense! You're the princess! Zelda: I guess... Link: So...do you know where the sewers could've taken the Crystal? Zelda: Well, the sewers connect to a small stream that leads to the an ocean outside the kingdom. I doubt the Crystal could have gone that far, though. Link: Hopefully. *'''Link dips his head and hair into the water*''' Link: Oh, wow! This is so nice! Zelda: I'm glad you're having fun, I guess... Zelda's Changing Room *'''Link enters the room, wrapped in a towel*''' Link: WOAH! THIS ROOM IS HUGE! Zelda: Yes. As a princess, I have to have a lot of clothes for different occasions. *'''Link notices a mirror in the corner*''' Link: *'''Smirks*''' I know what I'm doing later. Zelda: You're gonna act like a girl and try on different dresses in front of a mirror? I sure hope my brain isn't taking over your mind! *'''Link and Zelda both laugh*''' Link: *'''Link holds up a royal blue dress*''' I like this dress. Will it work for today? Zelda: Why, yes. Yes it will. Link: Alright then. *'''Link comes out of the room wearing the royal blue dress with light blue heels and Zelda's silver tiara*''' Link: Wow! I look hot! Zelda: ... Link: Err...beautiful... Zelda: ... Link: Pretty...? Zelda: ... Dining Room *'''Link and Zelda go out to the dining room, where Impa and a bunch of maids are waiting for "Zelda"*''' Maid 1: Good morning, Your Highness! Maid 2: You look beautiful today, Your Highness! Link: *'''Link smiles at them*''' Thank you! Impa: Greetings, "Princess." Link: Hello, Impa. *'''Link sits down*''' Link: So what's on the menu? *'''The maids look at "Zelda" with concern, while Impa gives Link a glare*''' Link: Err...I mean...What are we having for breakfast this morning? Maid 2: We've prepared fried Cucco eggs with a side of toast for you, Your Highness! Link: *'''Whispers to Zelda*''' Oh my goodness that sounds delicious! Zelda: It is. *'Maid 1 brings the food to Link, who then proceeds to chow it down while the maids stare in shock and Impa and Zelda stare in anger* Link: '*'''Talking with mouth full*''' This is so good! Maid 1: Um...are you feeling alright, Your Highness? *'''Link pauses and turns toward Maid 1, putting on a fake smile*''' Link: Uh...yes! I'm feeling great! Thank-you for the meal! *'''The maids walk out of the room in confusion, as Link continues to chow down the food*''' Zelda: I'm glad you're enjoying the food, Link, but you need to act formal and lady-like. Link: But I don't know how to act lady-like. Zelda: Just act polite and don't eat your food like an animal! Link: But the food is so good! Zelda: Don't talk back to the princess. Link: Yes, ma'am! Zelda: And don't call me ma'am. Link: Yes, Your Highness! Impa: You're hopeless... Throne Room *'''Link, Zelda, and Impa walk into the throne room*''' Link: Wow...that throne is huge! ...can I sit on it? Impa: It's your throne! Link: YES! *'''Link runs up and sits on the throne*''' Link: It's comfy too! Zelda: You act like such a kid! Link: I don't act like a kid! Impa: Well you're from a farm town. Link: Don't insult my home! It's not like I'm insulting this place. Zelda: That's because you love it. You have nothing bad to say about it. Link: That...is true... Impa: Well now that you're on your throne, "Your Highness", it's time for your duties. Link: Like...? Zelda: If someone comes with a problem, you have to solve it. Link: That can't be too hard. I help solve problems all the time back home. Impa: These aren't the same problems you deal with. Remember she had the Triforce of Wisdom. Link: Well, first we need to find the Crystal. Impa, I want you to assemble a small army of soldiers to search through the sewers with us! Zelda: Us?! Impa: You want to go searching through the sewers? My body is in that Crystal. I have to go Next Part What are your thoughts on Part 5? I love it I like it Meh I don't like it I hate it Other ''' ''Any other thoughts on the episode? Leave them in the comments below!' Category:The Legend of Zelda: Crystal of Souls